1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a production system for producing products by processing and carrying objects, a distribution system for carrying and distributing objects, and/or a recycling system of production and distribution for recycling objects. The present invention relates to a system, more particularly to a recycling system and apparatus of production and distribution suitable for maintaining attributes, situation and/or processing or using results of objects and products to flexibly accommodate to the change in product configuration and production system configuration. The present invention is also related to objects subject to be produced, distributed and recycled, as well as the management apparatus and management sheets connected or attached to those objects.
2. Prior Art
There are known systems for managing the information about products together with the products. In such a system a data carrier is attached to a semi-manufacture during production to hold the information on the product ID or the process in the data carrier so as to be read out by apparatuses in the production process for processing the product. Similarly the read and write of the results of product inspection will be performed. The information stored in the data carrier is by the semi-manufacture of reference, read and write between the corresponding installations at the predetermined positions.
In accordance with the Prior Art as have been described above, the information stored is given by the installations or computer systems through a read-write device. Therefore, when the situation of semi-manufacture (interim products) is going to change, a separate management system will be required such as, for example, automated warehouse system for managing the storage locations, a management system for managing the processing and carrying deadline, and the like. The installation of such a mechanism requires a mechanism such as a network and software, in addition to the production facility. In a production system, since the displacement, extension and modification of production lines are often performed along with the diversification of consumer's needs in recent year, the modification is required when the system configuration is physically changed, therefore, there will be a difficulty in the achievement of flexible system.